characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaara
Gaara is one of the main characters in the Shonen Jump Series Naruto. Background As the son of Rasa the Fourth Kazekage, Gaara was served as the deadliest weapon of the hidden sand village. Having that he has a One-Tailed beast sealed away in his stomach even before he was born known as Shukaku. As he grew up as a very young kid, he wasn't considered Shukaku and becomes maladjusted from being orcastrized as a child. His father decided to attempt to kill his own son which would let Gaara to believe that killing others justify his own existence. During his Chunin Exam, he would later defeat Rock Lee and was about to kill Rock Lee however Might Guy prevented him from killing him. After that, he would later fight off Sasuke Uchiha and almost killed him, as well as able to push Naruto to his limits. However all of this changed when he lost to Naruto, and realising that making friends made Naruto stronger and happier, which made Gaara renounced his old ideology and eventually wins the Hidden Sand Village people's trust as he becomes the 5th Kazekage. Powers & Abilities * Chakra: '''Like all characters in the series, Gaara possess chakra, spiritual energy that can be found in any living thing. With it, he can walk on water or walk on sheer surfaces by focusing chakra into his feet. He has three nature being lightning, earth and wind. ** '''Wind Release: Sand Buckshot: In Shukaku Form, Gaara expels a massive gust of wind with sand particles that is strong to create a sandstorm that is enough to pierce through flesh and bones pushes the opponents away. It can ejected into the opponent's bloodstream to sense and manipulate the target. ** Wind Release: Great Breakthrough: 'Can make a powerful gust of wind that can easily knock down large trees expelled from the user's chakra. ** '''Wind Release: Infinite Sand Cloud - Great Breakthrough: '''In Shukaku Form, can inhale air and blow it out of his mouth covered in sand jutsu. It is incredibly effective against opponents and can easily knock down trees. ** '''Substitute Jutsu: '''Replaces Gaara with a nearby object to avoid an attack. He can use sand as a variation. ** '''Third Eye Jutsu: '''Allows Gaara to see afar and can irritate the eyes of anyone near it. * '''Sand Manipulation: '''Gaara can manipulate the sand in his gourd, as well as the ground. The sand in his gourd can automatically move on its own by the mother's spirit. The sand is fused with his chakra, and as its automatically moving, it can protect Gaara from incoming attacks like bombs, point blank explosion and even meteors. He normally uses it to suffocate, create entire waves, crush his enemies, bury them or even create it in a form of spikes. Gaara can also crush any mineral into sand to control it and the sand is heavily resilient to most forms of fire due to the chakra. He can also combine magnet release to increase the density of the sand's chakra. ** '''Sand Clone: '''Gaara can create a clone of himself made out of sand. He can erupt opponents for extra damage if he wants to. ** '''Sand Armour: '''Gaara can coat himself with sand for extra protection from physical blows, it is an automatic armour of sand. ** '''Sand Shield: '''Proceeds to create a dome made out of sand that can attack for him. ** '''Sand Levitation: '''Gaara can create floating platforms out of sand for flight. He can vary the speed of the flight if he wants to. ** '''Sand Coffin: '''Can trap unfortunate victims inside an extremely thick layers of sand, as the pressure of sand hinders the movement of the victim, making it very hard to escape from it. ** '''Sand Burial: '''If Gaara wanted to, Gaara can force the pressure of the Sand Coffin to crush the victim inside the Sand Coffin. He can use a smaller variation to crush limbs of the victim. ** '''Sand Shuriken: '''Can create shurikens made out of sand. ** '''Sand Drizzle: '''Can form his sand into the sky as clouds but made out of sand to rain it down onto the opponent, causing it to suffocate or disable the opponent. ** '''Sand Hail: '''A sand move that can be used as a distraction. It is a harder to dodge sand move that is just Sand Drizzle on a much higher scale. ** '''Sand Tsunami: '''Can summon a tidal wave of sand that crushes everything in its path. ** '''Sand Prison: '''Can trap the opponent by creating a massive sand ball that engulfs the opponent. ** '''Sand Sensing: '''Can use sand to brush to detect invisible entities. ** '''Monstrous Sand Arm: '''By using a massive amount of sand, he can manifest the Shukaku's hand from the sand to grab or crush the foe. It can appear in any sand moves like the Sand Coffin or many more. ** '''Spear of Shukaku: '''A powerful sand spear that is strong enough to pierce through even the strongest armour. ** '''Shukaku Shield: '''Gaara's strongest defence, it creates a massive sand that takes a form of a tanukis form. ** '''Barrage: Sand Shower: '''Can fire a barrage of sand in his location rather than the air. ** '''Giant Sand Burial: '''A giant sand that crushes everything that is buried under the sand. ** '''Grand Sand Mausoleum: '''Can create a giant pyramid that can seal foes inside it. ** '''Desert Wave: '''Creates a protective wall of sand. ** '''Desert Hand: '''Can use sand to create a massive hands or claws to either hold the target in place, capture the target or attack or just crush the victim. Its size and power of it can rival the likes of a Tailed Beast, beats that are capable enough to destroy an entire mountains with ease,. ** '''Air Sand Protective Wall: '''Can create a massive cone of sand that is big enough to almost cover an entire city to tank attacks. Its sheer size and toughness can tank the likes of massive explosions from Deidara and meteors. Equipment *'Sand Gourd: 'A large gourd that Gaara wears on his back, which contains sand specially infused with chakra, making it easier to manipulate than regular sand. The gourd is also made of sand, so Gaara can break it down if he's running low on sand to manipulate, and easily reform it afterwards. *'Shurikens: 'Miniature throwing stars that are used as bladed projectiles. *'Kunai: 'Knives that can be used as either projectiles, or for close combat. *'Smoke Bombs: 'Used for distraction, creates a trial of smoke. *'Explosive Tags: 'A paper that is marked with a special seal, turning it into a bomb. They can be attached to the ends of kunai and thrown to make explosive projectiles. Feats Strength *Easily killed a ninja as a child. *Punched Sasuke hard enough to send him several yards away. *His sand are strong enough to break through solid rock. *His sand can easily push Rock Lee deeper into a concrete wall. *Killed a ninja with a slap of his tailed beast arm. *Tossed around Naruto like a ragdoll. *In his partial form of his Jinchuriki form, a single swipe easily destroyed several trees. Speed *Can keep up with the likes of Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee. *Changed his body into a sand clone in a split second. *Easily blocks bone projectiles from Kimimaro. *Easily blocks punches and kicks from Rock Lee without even moving. *Easily sneaked up on Sasuke, in which Sasuke stated its Kakashi's level of sneakness. *Blocked Amaterasu occasionaly. *Disappeared from his sand armour and snuck up to Lee without being suspected. *Kept up with Kimimaru, who outpaced a Nine-Tailed enhanced Narut's shadow clones. *Blocked explosions from Deidara. *Kept up with Chakra Mode Naruto. *Pulled Madara out of his Susanoo without being suspected. *Intercepted Madara. *Kept up with Kinshiki Otsutsuki. *Kept up with Raikage A, the fastest ninja in the series. Durability *Can tank blows from Rock Lee's Fourth Gate. *Survived Rock Lee's Extreme Lotus, and still has the strength to kill him. *Barely protected himself from Sasuke's chidori and yet still survive. *Took hits from Cursed Seal Kimimaro. *Took point-blank explosions from Deidara. *Sand is tough enough to block meteors. *Managed to survive being blown away from the shockwaves of Madara's Perfect Susanoo. *Tank hits from Madara's Susanoo sword, which are strong enough to slice at least five mountains. Skill *Killed many experience and strong ninjas in his childhood. *Completed many jonin-level missions without a single scratch. *Would've killed Rock Lee if it weren't for Might Guy. *Would've killed Sasuke if it weren't for Naruto. *Pushed Naruto to his limits. *Held his own against one of the Akatsuki member, Deidara. *Defeated his father, Rasa. *Defeated Second Mizukage. *Prevented chunks of the moon from destroying the village. *Fended off Kinshiki and Momoshiki Otsutsuki. *Became the Kazekage and the leader of the fourth division during the great Fourth Great Ninja War. Weaknesses *'Limited Chakra Pool: 'Like all characters, Gaara has a limit to his chakra pool. If he rusn out of chakra, he will die. *'Dependent on his sand: 'Gaara is more dependent on his sand than his jutsu. He would let his sand do all the work for him. This makes him less experience in hand-to-hand combat. Stronger and faster people can bypass his sand defences. *'Oil can make his sand heavier and harder to manipulate. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Ninja Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators Category:Knife Wielders Category:Explosives Users Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Neutral Good